A New Year
by Ink Stained Lily
Summary: Sequel to "A Jinx and Kid Flash Christmas Carol" Jinx now hero is helping the Titans with missions in the city. Hesitant because of her old team, but when one mission brings in people from a past she knows nothing about, her life may now be in danger.
1. Chapter 1

_Lily- I'm doing another story for Jinx and Kid Flash for the holidays, but this time they will be celebrating New Year's Eve…the sequel to a Jinx and Kid Flash Christmas Carol…..references to JK X-mas Carol will appear…enjoy and happy holidays_

WWWWWWWW

They had accomplished much in the past year. Brotherhood of Evil had been defeated by the Titan's after their final retaliation. The Titan's had spread globally with the overflow of team member's now.

Tonight, New Year's Eve night, they had reunited at the original Titan Tower to celebrate past accomplishments; and to reunite with old friends. The party was an hour away from midnight. The Titan's were very eager since the ball would be dropping on their tower. Cyborg built the little rig on top of roof and was excited to watch his handiwork in motion tonight. As soon as it finally dropped fireworks would shoot off everywhere around Titan's Island.

Jinx found it difficult to muster up enthusiasm like the people surrounding her. She was standing in the almost empty corner where the kitchen was while the party was happening all across the room. The Titan's that resided here still were doing everything to be good hosts. Starfire and Beast Boy were busy keeping their guest's entertained, Raven and Robin were busy cooking food in the kitchen with Jinx, and Cyborg was the bartender.

The only thing Jinx had to do was to keep baking gingerbread cookies. The Titan's had enjoyed them so much at Christmas they begged her to make them again for New Years Eve. She enjoyed baking, if it was gingerbread cookies.

"This kitchen is too cramped!" Jinx complained. Robin and Raven were pushing their things closer and closer into her counter space.

"Well this space isn't a huge priority for us." Raven pointed out. She was tossing together a big salad for the buffet table they had set up along the other side of the kitchen counters "We didn't make it so would be something to use all the time. Were gone half the time and only bring home pizza so it-."

"I get it." Jinx muttered quickly surrendering to Raven's logic.

"It's not so bad in here." Robin became more optimistic on holidays it seemed. He was fixing up more clam dip for the chips. "We could use an extra oven and more counter space if we do another of these parties in the future."

"Organized pantries would be nice too instead of clutter." Raven added.

"We'll look into that then." Robin said continuing to mix the dip and add a few extra things.

Raven looked at Jinx and shook her head. It was never going to happen.

Jinx giggled and checked the timer next to the stove. She nearly shrieked. It had already beeped and she did not hear it. Jinx opened the oven door, but did not see any cookies burning; there were no cookies in there.

An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from the stove it spun her out of the kitchen then she was caught by Kid Flash. He was grinning mischievously when he spun her around and around to the music playing in the background. Then he dipped her and paused for a moment giving her a chance to scold him.

"What did you do with my cookies?" Jinx asked annoyed with his tricks.

"I finished them up for you real quick. You weren't keeping your promise to spend time with me tonight." He added glumly.

Jinx laughed. "I suppose your right." She had been spending most of the night in the kitchen. "However you weren't here for most of the party anyway." Kid Flash had to take care of some business that Robin brought up last minute.

"I'm here now."

Jinx smile at him. "Yes you are."

Kid Flash smiled at her and pulled her up. It was fast paced song that was playing so it was easy for the speedster and his partner to move with it. At first they were just doing simple easy moves like spinning around and doing a sped up waltz, but after a few minutes of that it transferred into elaborate moves that only a professional would do.

Kid Flash lifted her up and swung her around his shoulders and when she was standing on her own two feet again he took a strong hold of her hands and swung her between his legs and then pulled her back through and then lifted her up and spun her around making her laugh like a loon. Then she threw her up and caught her circling around once until he was dipping her again.

Everyone applauded when the routine was finished, cheering on the first power couple of the Titan's. People however suspected they would lose their title once Robin asked Starfire out on a date. For now they would reign as number one.

"Kid Flash!" Robin called him from the kitchen. "I need to talk to you!"

"Alright" Kid Flash said. "I'll be back in a minute." He told Jinx giving her hand a quick kiss thanking her for the dance before walking over to Robin.

"Hey Jinx!" Jinx turned toward the sofa and saw Argent, Starfire, and Bumble Bee sitting together. "Why don't ya talk wit us?" Argent asked.

Jinx went over and sat between Argent and Bumble Bee, Starfire was to the left of Argent.

"You and Kid Flash are wonderful dancers!" Starfire immediately complemented her.

"Thanks." Jinx replied.

"You guys are really good." Bee agreed. "I'm almost jealous. Hey Cyborg I need a refill!' She barked at him jingling the glass full of ice cubes.

"Get up and I'll fill it up for you!" Cyborg yelled back at her.

"No….you got a pitcher there, walk over and refill it."

Cyborg gave in but grumbled all the way over to refill her drink.

"Thank you." Bumble Bee said triumphantly.

"Your welcome." Cyborg replied with heavy resentment in his tone then he walked back in shame to his bar.

"You don't really boss Kid Flash around do you?" Bumble Bee asked.

"I tell him when he's being an idiot, but other than that no." Jinx answered giggling at Bumble Bee's display of dominance.

"Where ave you two bin stayin?" Argent asked.

"We've been living in Gotham lately. We have a nice apartment high up in our building."

"It sounds very nice." Starfire said. "Robin still wishes you both would stay here, with us!"

"I know, but I just don't want to stay here permanently. My reputation here hasn't become squeaky clean yet since I joined the Titan's."

"Well it will soon enough." Bumble Bee assured. "I'm sure you two liked all that traveling you did."

"We did." Jinx answered. When the Brotherhood of Evil had been vanquished permanently and the Titan's spread out again to their sectors, Jinx and Kid flash traveled to each one to hand out the new communicators. These new gadgets were designed so it would be more difficult for a villain to use it against them. There would be a set for the whole team to communicate solely with each other, but the leader of team would keep one special communicator to contact other team leaders. If villain wanted to try and annihilate all of them again he would need the leader's special communicator now. Jinx and Kid Flash spent half the year traveling around to each sector to hand out the new devices. "We really enjoyed it. It was nice to travel somewhere away from this city." Jinx told them.

"It is such a wonderful city though." Starfire began saying. "There are many good people here and the parks are wonderful to be in during summer."

"I do like this city Starfire. There are just a few people here I don't want to run into."

"You're old team?" Argent asked.

Jinx nodded. She hated it but she missed her team of buffoons. She was sure Kid Flash could sense it too, but he knew she wished to avoid Jump City so she would not be forced to quarrel with her former family.

"Maybe they'll go straight. Join the good side." Bumble Bee said trying to lighten the discussion.

"They're too dumb to try and go hero. They'd mess up on the first day." Jinx knew this for a fact. They were better off as bumbling villains then heroes.

"Yeah you're probably right. Those guys are pretty stupid." Bumble Bee agreed. "By the way Jinx these gingerbread men are really good." Bumble Bee took a bite of a head.

"Thank you."

"They remind me of statues of meat my people would make on my home planet for feasting days." Starfire reminisced as she ate her gingerbread man.

"I'm glad you like it. They have been my only favorite thing about Christmas." Jinx told them.

"You and Kid Flash had Christmas at that orphanage in the city, St. Jared's?" Bumble Bee asked.

"St. Jerome's." Jinx corrected.

"Yeah that one, how were the kid's there?"

"Very happy, Kid Flash kept them amused easily."

"And how is Father Jordan doing?"

Jinx smiled when she thought about him. "He is doing very well. Jordan has two more directors with him now so he has more free time, but he devotes himself to the kid's."

"He must have been happy to spend the holidays with you again."

"He was, I always-." Jinx was interrupted by a sudden headache. It shot into the center of her forehead making her grimace. She placed her hand on her forehead leaned forward.

"Jinx, are you alright?" Starfire asked alarmed.

"I'm fine, my head is just….hurting all of a…sudden." Her first pause she began catching a glimpse of something. Jinx suspected some bad luck was close by, or about to happen. Jinx's second pause she saw glass shattering and the sliding door's being smashed open by an unnaturally large fist.

Jinx stood up and yelled "Get away from the window and door! Something's coming!"

The party stopped instantly, people either stared at Jinx or at where she predicted danger was coming from.

In the next second the intruder crashed through the window, and his teammate broke down the door in the next second. Jinx looked behind her and saw the fist that had been in her vision through the cloud of dust. She looked back in front of her where the first intruder was, and then she realized who was attacking them.

Gizmo was standing in front, poised on his four mechanical spider legs. Behind Gizmo Kid Wicked was standing there staring at her. She guessed that Billy was with Mammoth who had to have been the one to smash down the door. Jinx did not know where Seemore was, she would assume he would have come in the window too.

"Happy New Years Titans!" Gizmo cried sarcastically. "Do you mind us crashing your shindig?"

"You were not invited to our celebration!" Starfire cried back angrily. "What do you want here?"

"We came to pay a visit to a traitor." Gizmo stared pointedly at Jinx.

Kid Flash appeared instantly in front of Jinx. "You'll have to go through me first Gizmo!"

"That'll be arranged easily!" He yelled pulling out a level four containment field. Gizmo shot it quick enough that he trapped Kid flash instantly.

"Wally!" Jinx cried. "Let him go Gizmo!" Jinx growled her eyes glowing pink. "Do it, or I'll make those legs of yours rust!"

"You won't get the chance!" Kid Wicked dashed forward jumping over Kid Flash he wrapped Jinx in his dark cloak and disappeared with her in a quick whirl.

When his dark cloak disappeared from around her Jinx saw she was in the park, and in front of her Seemore was sitting on a bench waiting for them the whole time.

"Hey Jinx."

"Seemore, what is going on?" Jinx was annoyed with their unexpected return into her life.

"Look, were not going to hurt you or anything. We just need to tell you something." Seemore stood up and stood in front of Jinx; Kid Wicked walked out from behind Jinx and stood by his teammate.

"What? What do you need to tell me? Are you mad at me for leaving High Five?"

"That's not why we are here, but we were upset after we found that note, and when we saw you fighting alongside Kid Flash." Seemore sounded especially bitter when he mentioned Kid Flash. "We came to get you tonight to tell you about something."

"Tell me something?" Jinx was confused by their purpose. The only reason she saw them ever coming back was for pay back. Now she realized they still thought of her as family too. "What is it?"

"It's a person. He came to us, but we already had heard that someone was making inquiries about you. When he came he didn't give us his name, and he was wearing a dark hood so we didn't see his face. This guy was asking questions about you Jinx."

"Why? Did he say anything?" Jinx could not think of anyone that fit that description. She had a vague idea of someone wearing a dark cloak she might have known from a club she used to go to.

"He came off to us as a real creep. We told him we didn't know anything about where you were, since you left us a year ago. However he'll probably figure out quickly that you're a….a Titan now."

"Yeah, that could be easily figured out." Jinx pondered for a moment. "How was he creepy?"

"They way he spoke and he has strange powers too. All he would ask about is where you are. Do you think he's anyone you know?"

Dark hooded person with strange powers? "No...I can't think of anyone like that. Did he seem dangerous?"

"He threatened us. He made Gizmo's backpack haywire and made Billy duplicate halfway without separating, he was stuck that way for awhile after that guy left. He did that to get us to say anything about you. When we said you left a year ago he accepted that and left."

"Sorry guys, but I don't know what it means." Jinx sounded uninterested, but it intrigued her. Jinx did not know who it could be since she did not know anyone that fitted the description completely.

"Just keep alert. That guy talked to us last week and he seemed really intent on finding out where you are. Just be careful Jinx, we don't want you to get hurt if he is dangerous."

Kid Wicked nodded to say he agreed with Seemore.

"I will be." She promised them.

Seemore and Kid Wicked smiled. "Thanks Jinx." Seemore said. "I'm glad you're happy now, we all are. Gizmo won't admit, but he seems happier when he knows you're safe."

"That is hard to imagine. Would you guys mind taking me back now?"

"Yeah, we will do that." Kid Wicked stepped forward to transport them back.

"Wait." Jinx said. She rushed forward and gave them a hug, her arms wrapping around their necks. They wrapped their arms behind her back and formed a group hug.

"I miss you guys too, you guys annoyed me like hell, but you were family. Be sure to give Gizmo a hug from me too." Jinx imagined his discomfort at being hugged and smiled. "Don't get into too much trouble. You guys can be really stupid."

"We'll be fine." They pulled apart. "Get moving Kid Wicked." Seemore ordered.

In a giant swoop Kid Wicked cover them in his dark cloak sending them back to the Titan's main room. When she saw the scene in there it was similar to how she left it. Jinx had only been gone for five minutes at least, but Kid Flash was still trapped by the containment field and Mammoth and Billy Numerous were fighting the Titan's.

The party was ruined. Jinx assumed this was their payback for the Titan's taking her away.

_Jerks…! _"Okay that's enough!" Jinx yelled. "Get out of here!" Her former team stopped right where they were. Mammoth was holding Robin ready to punch him but paused halfway when Jinx yelled. Billy returned back to his solo form grinning widely.

"Alright men!" Billy ordered. "Let's get out of here." He hopped over the couch ruffled Jinx's hair when he walked by and leaped out the window. Mammoth followed him patting Jinx on the head when he walked by her. She just stood there with her arms crossed, pouting, very annoyed with the extent of their mischief.

"Let him go too Gizmo!" Jinx pointed at Kid Flash. She was furious they did that to him.

"Fine!" Gizmo pressed the button releasing the prisoner. "Happy?"

"No." Jinx said darkly her eyes glowed and she directed her energy at the device making it fall to pieces from Gizmo's hand.

"Do you know how long it took me make that?" Gizmo yelled infuriated. "You're still the same bitter crab snuffing grraaagghh!" Jinx pushed him back out the window with one last blast.

_Thanks guys._ Jinx thought quietly. She meant it for the purpose in coming, not for ruining the party. She sighed and turned back to Wally, he was still crouched on the ground grimacing from the shocks of the containment field. Jinx went to him and helped him up onto the sofa.

"Are you okay?" She asked him when he was seated on the couch.

Kid Flash ignored her question. "Why did they take you? What did they want?"

"They just wanted to tell me something." Jinx answered impatiently. "Are you hurting?"

"I'll be fine…what did they tell you?"

Robin joined in "Were they trying to get you to switch sides?"

"No….they just wanted to…warn me about something."

"Warn?" Kid Flash sat up. "What did they say? What is it?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now. It's so vague anyway." Jinx told him.

"No! Jinx, tell me!" Kid Flash demanded.

"Kid Flash" Bumble Bee interceded. "Let Jinx put things together first, she's confused."

Jinx looked away from anyone who was staring at her. She felt uncomfortable sitting there, so she stood up and walked out silently not caring if it made things more awkward.

Jinx went to the far side of the main floor where the guest rooms were. She entered the one that she and Wally stayed in while they were at the tower. The square bed was between two windows in the rectangular room. Jinx flopped onto it and rolled over onto her back. She closed her eyes and sighed.

_I'm being stalked. Or someone at least someone is attempting to locate me. But who the hell is it? _

That was the only real problem about this unexpected situation. It was annoying Jinx that some person was looking for her for reasons unknown to her yet. If he was a danger she would not be afraid of him, she knew they would be in trouble if they came at her. They would feel a curse from her or Kid Flash's fist pounding on them rapidly.

_Wally would beat this creep to a pulp_. _I might not have to do anything. _That idea made Jinx smile. _I won't even have to lift a finger to curse him. _Though Jinx would be tempted to teach him a lesson, Jinx knew Kid Flash would have already scared them off. However Jinx was not going to be a damsel in distress again anytime soon.

Jinx rolled onto to her stomach then and rested her head in her folded arms. _What if he isn't a creep? Who is he supposed to be? Whatever, it doesn't matter. He's not even a real threat._

Jinx rolled back over onto her back and sat up. _I bet Kid Flash already cleaned up the room. He's probably worried about me now. _Jinx rolled her eyes. Wally was the more emotional one out of the two of them. Although Jinx loved to see him when he was flustered, that could always give her a laugh.

When she walked out of their room she glanced at the corner down the hallway. Jinx saw Kid Flash for brief instant until he ran off in a blur of red and yellow stripes. Jinx smiled and followed after him.

WWWWWWWWWW

_Please review. Happy New Years!_


	2. Chapter 2

"I still don't like this Jinx!" Wally yelled from the bedroom.

"It's nothing to worry about!" She replied while she combed her hair in the bathroom. Her hair was washed and hangings loosely around her face instead her usual hairdo. "I don't know who the person is, but we don't know what he wants either." She pulled out a tangle roughly. "It's nothing to worry about at the moment. Just keep an eye out for this guy and that'll do."

"But-!" Jinx opened the bathroom door abruptly and gave Wally her signature annoyed face. He backed down right away not wanting to be hexed. Instead of staring him down more into submission to her will Jinx began a different tactic.

Jinx sighed and leaned against the doorway, appearing fatigued; she closed her eyes and rested there for a moment. Wally stared at her wondering if he should be concerned.

She pushed herself away from the door and walked slowly over to the bed and sat down next to Wally. Jinx looked down like she was uncomfortable about what she was going to say.

"Wally…I don't want you to get hurt trying to protect me. We've been in danger before together, but at least we had a vague idea of what it was. Now…." She stopped after that. The bait was set and she could sense him starting to nibble.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. "You don't have to worry about anything separating us. If anything tries I'll take us as far away possible." Wally promised her.

"I know you would." Jinx murmured remaining in character. "But Wally, that is just so…." She looked up at him with her evil grin "cheesy." Jinx finished.

Instead of being annoyed with her pretending to be affectionate Wally grinned amused too. "I've always been impressed with your ability to lie. It's strange how serious you can be."

"I guess." She rested back on the bed looking up at the ceiling. "I wouldn't be able to fake cry though." Jinx thought aloud.

"Is that too difficult for you to fake? Too emotional maybe?" Wally lay down next to her staring at her face.

"No, but I've never cried in all my life. I don't think I can."

Wally wondered if she was lying now, but he figured since she wasn't being dramatic about it she was being truthful. "Can you not remember crying at some point?"

"Even when I was taken away from Father Jordan I didn't shed a tear. He even said as a baby I never whined."

"That's impossible."

"It does seem really impossible, but that's how I am." Wally didn't respond so Jinx decided to change the subject. "What was Robin talking to you about earlier?"

"He was asking if we would reconsider moving in with them."

"Ugh! Why does he keep asking?"

"I told him I would talk about it with you."

"Well tell him were fine where we are. If he needs us we have the communicators."

Wally was silent. Jinx could sense he had a different opinion.

"What is it?" She asked.

Wally answered cautiously. "I know you don't like the idea, but it might be better if were stationed somewhere permanently."

Jinx wanted an explanation. "Why?"

"We have no real security here. We have no one to rely on here. What if we got hurt?"

"Wally, if one of us got cut, the other would get the band aid." Jinx told him. She was looking away from him.

Wally tried persuading her. "What if we both got hurt Jinx? We need more people to rely on then just ourselves. We have friends and they need us too."

"Why does Robin want us?" Jinx snapped. "Is there a real reason he wants us to join?" She stood up and walked over to the window. The apartment was high up, and the wall to the outside was just a large window. She stared down at the cars and pedestrians patrolling the streets.

"Would you at least face me when we talk about this?" Wally demanded.

Jinx turned back to him clenching her jaw tight. "What does he need us for?"

"New criminals are coming in to replace the old ones we defeated. They need help keeping the city under control."

Jinx nodded. "That sounds like a reasonable answer."

Wally looked hopeful thinking she was close to agreeing. He gave her a minute to think knowing interrupting could ruin his chances.

"I just don't know how I feel about it Wally." She told him. "I don't hate the idea of living in the tower with them, but I thought I would leave a lot of things behind in that city. Hive Academy, Hive Five, and every crime I committed there. I really wanted to start somewhere fresh and new."

"I know. I'm sorry you would be reminded if we went back."

Jinx kept thinking for a second then asked him "If we lived there would we be expected to have separate rooms?"

Wally's eyebrow quirked up, that was a random question. "Do you want separate rooms?"

Jinx smiled and sat back down on the bed with him. "No, sharing a room with you is fine, but do you think they would find that weird?"

"Probably, but I don't care about that, do you?"

"No, but Beast Boy and Cyborg are really immature." Imagining their comments "I think I would find it hard not to hex them."

Wally thought about it. "I bet they have joining rooms. Would that be okay?"

Jinx smiled. "That sounds like a good idea."

Wally hesitated before asking "Are you okay with moving in with them?"

Jinx placed a hand on his face and looked at him gently. "No, but I will go with you."

"You'll move in if I go? Jinx if your unhappy with it I don't want you-." Jinx placed a finger over his lips.

"Listen Wally, I'll compromise. We'll move in for one year. We'll help them keep the city under control and if everything is manageable by the end of the year we'll move out. Okay?"

Wally smiled. "It sounds perfect. When should we move in?"

WWWWWWW

"We are glad to welcome Kid Flash and Jinx onto the team." Robin announced at the beginning of the weekly meeting.

"We feel very welcomed." Kid Flash answered for him and Jinx. They were sitting next to each other at an oval table with the other Titans. They held hands under the table unnoticed by their new team.

"It's good you joined now. We have a serious case on our hands." Robin began telling them.

"Pray tell Robin." Raven said reading a book as she listened to their leader.

Robin frowned at her but continued. "In our absence it seems newer criminals began sprouting up. A new gang in this city has been circulating drugs and that's causing a lot of problems. They are actually the main issue we have to deal with."

"How are they being distributed?" Cyborg asked.

"Usual means. Dealers and some club owners are purchasing to distribute themselves."

"What is our plan?" Starfire wondered.

"From the research Kid Flash has gathered for us we know one club is a huge buyer. They purchase more than they need. It suggested this club has close ties with the gang and is helping distribute to other clubs and splitting the profit."

"Do this gang and club have a name?" Jinx asked often annoyed when things were called by something that could refer to anything.

Wally answered having done all the research for Robin. "The gang is PM19 and their club is Demon Den."

"Demon Den?" Jinx asked. "That's no surprise."

"You know it?"

"Yeah I used to go there until…well about a year ago." Jinx told Robin.

Wally squeezed her hand knowing it was around the time they met.

"Were you just a regular patron or something?" Robin inquired.

"You'll probably be happy to know I was close with the owner." Jinx remembered him well and many others at that club.

"How close?" Beast Boy wondered. He detected something more to the story.

"Close" Jinx repeated. "I know his personality well and some of his criminal activity. I know he's definitely involved with drug trafficking."

"How close were you personally?" Beast Boy persisted. "Friend's or…?"

"Beast Boy!" Robin snapped. "That's off topic."

"Well she's not being totally honest!" Beast Boy accused. "We should know their relationship to help us!"

Jinx shut her eyes. That was old history she did not wish to discuss.

"Jinx?" Wally then pressed her to confess. "What was your relationship? We could use it to get more evidence."

Jinx sighed shaking her head, but still answered reluctantly. "He and I…." She had another second of hesitation before she declared. "Isaac is my ex."

Beast Boy gaped crying "What? You were with someone before Kid Flash?"

Jinx's eyes glowed pink and Beast Boys chair collapsed harshly onto the floor. He knelt and looked over the table like a dog begging for food, in this case he hoped for mercy.

Jinx ignored him and said to Robin "Listen all you need to know about him is that he is very egotistic, but he's not dumb. He suspects everyone that tries to get on his good side and very few can achieve it. Girls have the highest success rate in that though."

"Would you be willing to go to speak with him? Find out information?"

"He probably knows she's a Titan." Kid Flash pointed out. He did not sound uncomfortable discovering her old flame, but Jinx knew how calm his eyes could become when he was angry. Right now they were placid blue without a shimmer of compassion.

"Actually," Jinx spoke up "He might not know. No one takes anything my team says seriously and I doubt they would go around talking about me behind my back. Besides Isaac doesn't like them and never lets them in his club."

"Still," Kid Flash continued "if we did that we have to go in as well to make sure Jinx wasn't in danger."

"We would keep a close watch. Perhaps we could wire-."

"No, that would put my life on the line." Jinx told them.

They became silent again as they brainstormed a different alternative. Starfire spoke to ask Jinx another question.

"Would he still trust you?"

"Not exactly, his attachment to me is more based on…lust." Jinx informed her after finding the proper word.

Starfire continued on "Then he would be interested in…regaining your company? If that is so then you could easily extract information or simply observe the actions of the club."

"I definitely could." Jinx agreed. "I would even be willing to go over tonight or tomorrow to start."

"We should definitely use your connection to him Jinx." Robin stated. "I would send you tomorrow night to stake out the place, and then from the information you gather we would begin forming our plan of attack." Robin glanced at the clock. "Meeting is adjourned." Robin left first followed after by Starfire and Cyborg. Raven snapped her book shut and disappeared as she wrapped herself in her black magic. Beast Boy left transformed as a rat scurrying off quickly.

Jinx stood up and said. "Do want to head back to our rooms?" Kid Flash stood up glanced at her once before picking her up and rushing off to their rooms. Jinx and he were now standing in his adjoining room.

His room was bright red with a yellow stripe running horizontally along the walls. Her room was similar to her old one at Hive Five Headquarters.

"So what do you want to do now?" Wally moved forward and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

Jinx smiled and began backing up. Still keeping his arms wrapped around her. He looked confused until she saw where she was leading them. They fell back on his bed Wally landing on top while Jinx lay back onto the bed.

Wally grinned and began to swoop in for a kiss, but Jinx turned her face away.

He stopped himself from kissing her on the cheek. Wally pulled away and looked at her wondering why she did that.

Jinx turned her face back looking at him seriously. "I can tell you're upset you know. You're just trying to hide it right now."

Wally frowned immediately. He rolled off her and lay back by her side, placing an arm over his face. "Is it obvious?"

"I already saw it at the meeting, and I'm not going to let you kiss me and pretend everything is fine. Look if you're curious about that part of my life I'll tell you about it, okay?"

"I don't know if I want to hear about it." Wally muttered. "Well…why did you go out with him?"

Jinx laughed a little. "It was silly. I only liked him because he was a criminal I could respect. Compared to my team he was impressive, but he was a real jerk too."

"How so?"

"He spent time with other girls too. I was never jealous, but it pissed me off that he was pretending to be loyal only to me."

"You didn't care that he was cheating?" Wally wondered surprised.

Jinx looked at him with a scary expression. "Remember that I would be mad if you cheated on me Wally!"

"Well I wouldn't! How come you didn't bother with him though?"

Jinx sighed. "I just…I don't know it seemed okay. Listen I stopped seeing him awhile before you showed up in my life. It was a good riddance."

"Why did you leave him?"

Her face tightened. Wally looked at her concerned. "Was it really bad?"

"It was."She answered numbly. "I had…" Jinx stopped before answering.

"What?"

"I had a pregnancy scare. It didn't terrify me so much, but I almost considered it a blessing." She saw that he was confused and continued explaining. "I wasn't happy that it would've been his, he would never help me."

"Then why was it a miracle for you?"

"It would have been a reason though…to quit. To stop being a villain, and take care of something that needed me. When I realized I wasn't pregnant I was depressed for awhile. I thought I would never get another way out."

"So you left him because?" Wally still did not understand her reasoning. "If you were staying a villain why didn't you spend more time with him?"

"He could never give me what I wanted." Jinx answered. "He would never change for me, to be good or just normal even. I refused to hold onto that false hope."

They were silent until Jinx said "It was meant to be. If it hadn't happened I don't think we would've come together. You're the one that supported me, and I'll always love you for that."

Wally appeared hovering over her again. "I love you too. I would've been really upset if you stayed a villain."

Jinx placed a hand on his face. "I know. It would have killed me too."

WWWWWWWW

Different moments happened elsewhere. Two in particular both connected to Jinx.

One: two people are observing videos of Jinx. Speaking about what they saw.

Two: another person looking at photos of her. Some at the orphanage she had lived at and others from police reports.

A person in each scenario says "I swear I'll find you." However in one of these scenarios only one finishes the sentence by saying "And then I'll kill you."


	3. Chapter 3

Jinx walked confidently along the line of people going into the Demon Den. Some people yelled at her saying to head back to the end, but she ignored them arrogantly. When she reached the bouncer he stared at her sternly wondering who the hell she thought she was.

Jinx showed him her ring finger, on it was the black rose ring. A ring Isaac gave to his favorite girls. The rings were dusted with gold between the folding petals and handmade solely for them. If they just showed it to the bouncer they were allowed in immediately.

The bouncer saw the ring and asked "Are you a new girl?"

Danny, the bouncer, did not recognize Jinx. She could not blame him, Jinx was in disguise. Not to hide her identity, but she did not want too many people recognizing her. Her hair was covered up with a blonde wig with bangs. It went past her shoulders and barely touched mid-back. Her outfit was what any girl would wear in there. She had on black short shorts over hot pink leggings and black tank top. Bangles covered her wrists and she had on a few punk necklaces. Her black boots completed her tough/hot look she wished to present.

Kid Flash had been glad she left the house decently covered up.

Jinx smiled at Danny and said "I'm an old companion. Been gone for awhile and now I'm back in town."

Danny smiled back nodding. "Nice to see you again Jinx." He stopped her before heading in and whispered "Watch out for Lily. She's going to be real pissed when she sees you."

Jinx nodded and headed in to the club. Lily had been…a friend? The definition of Lily was difficult to describe, a clingy vampire girl that only got noticed by Isaac because of Jinx. Lily was dark haired with dyed silver streaks in her hair. She even had vampire fangs cosmetically installed into her canines. Her lips were always bloody red and her eye liner heavy with silver dusted on her eye lids.

Lily had been obsessed with Isaac, and when Jinx started going to the club figured he would take notice of her. She clung to her tightly and made Isaac notice her too in the process, but she was always second compared to Jinx.

Jinx thought that when she left Lily might have been bumped on his pyramid of girls, but now that she was back Lily might get knocked back to the bottom. Jinx smiled, she disliked Lily and would be amused to see her frazzled.

When she walked in she saw the familiar indoor scene of the Demon Den. It felt like a forbidden forest mixed with underground supernatural bar. In the center of the room he had five fake wooden trees. All black and withered with some demon girl dancing around it, all of them also wearing a black rose ring. Around the little grove was a circle of cushioned seats, mostly guys sitting in them. A long bar was along the left side wall, she saw that Felix was still the bartender, but he now had a young assistant to help him. Off to the right was where some band played.

She looked up ahead to the center of the room where Isaac sat on his throne. He was entertaining a few girls similarly dressed to the ones dancing on the dead trees.

"Still spends time with the ladies. Why am I not surprised?" She muttered.

"Get your freaking act together!" Jinx switched back to the dark grove. Lily was standing there yelling at one of the dancers.

"Since you're not even bothering to please Isaac tonight you should just take the night off and wait for that ring to be pried of your stubby little finger! At least try to make our guests feel somewhat seduced!" She ordered viciously. "You're wasting Isaac's time with this pathetic display!"

The dancer glared at Lily who simply turned away proudly wielding the ultimate authority. When her eyes rested on Jinx who was still staring at her she immediately began to smirk. "Jinx? Is that you?"

Jinx nodded smiling at Lily.

"Wonderful, you came back after a year. Isaac hasn't seemed to notice the absence." She added on purposefully.

Jinx continued smiling but with a more cunning edge in the curve. "I'm sure he wasn't lonely. That crowd of girls over there must stay glued to his side. How often do you get to see him now?"

Lily gritted her teeth. Her fangs were made of ivory and glinted in the light. She still remained as Jinx remembered.

"Before we begin reminiscing about the old days can you tell Isaac I'm here?" Jinx asked. "I have business to discuss with him."

"Pertaining to what?" Lily questioned.

Jinx smiled knowingly "Say I have a proposition for him, one to be discussed without those girl's around." She made to look disgusted when she glanced over them.

"Private…" Lily said evaluating. "I'll be back in a minute." She turned away and walked over to Isaac's throne. Isaac saw her approach and hushed his guests and listened to her brief comment. He immediately looked at Jinx seeing through the disguise, and made a gesture for her to come. Lily took the girl's away and led them to the center grove placing them on trees with the dancers to dance too.

When Jinx stepped up before Isaac he looked her over before welcoming her. "Jinx! I'm pleased to see you again." Isaac was still the tall lanky boy she recalled. His skin was paler than Lily's and hair dark as ink. Jinx counted now a few extra rings on his ear, but less on his face. He still had one in his brow but the nose one had vanished.

"As am I." She answered smiling like she used to for him.

He stared at her pensively. She let him look her over again used to this from him. Finally he said "I've heard disturbing rumors. That you are no longer a villain, that you are now a Titan."

"Part-time."

Isaac laughed. "I missed your sarcasm too, but tell me the truth in this story."

Jinx looked at him like she was guilty. She ended the separation between them and sat on his lap resting her arm on his shoulder.

"I'll tell you what I've been doing. Currently my employment is labeled as Titan. About a year ago I met up with Kid Flash and he brought me into the Titan family. He's quite a charming boy you see." Jinx added on.

"Is he?" Isaac frowned assuming what her relationship status was.

"Yes, but the rest of them are just so boring. I'm concerned my image is being turned into a goody-good. After a year I'm tired of them and am looking to get back into my old habits."

"And how can I help?" Isaac asked courteously.

"I have a deal you cannot refuse. In this scenario I'm the supplier, you're the middle man, and PM19 is the customer."

"What are you supplying me with Jinx?"

"Weapons" She told him.

He began smiling then. "You have access to the weapons the Titans have confiscated?"

"Exactly, a whole armory almost, and more powerful than most typical weapons you see."

He snorted disbelieving that statement. "Alright then, what do you need to get these to me?"

"Just a few things, we can go over details tomorrow night."

"Sounds like a deal." Jinx started getting up and he grabbed her wrist stopping her. "Wouldn't you like to stay the night?" He kissed her hand and looked up with a familiar expression, lust.

She smiled like she had when he made these offers, but cruelly took her hand away saying "Kid Flash is waiting for me at home." Jinx had intended making him jealous when she came. If he felt a challenger taking away any one of his favorite girls it set him off quick. This would make him more inclined to go along with her scheme to eliminate Kid Flash from the equation.

"Sounds like a needy boy?" Isaac observed jaw tightening.

Jinx laughed and replied "Kid Flash did keep my attention longer than most." She was implying that Isaac was replaceable.

Isaac expression became angry momentarily, but when he spoke again it softened "Interesting, and when will this Kid Flash suspect you of infidelity?"

"He's clueless of my actions, another reason I love him."

"Love?" He spit the word out disgusted. "We'll see how you feel after this business is concluded."

"Hopefully there will be something to see." She stated challenging him. "Goodnight Isaac."

"Goodnight Jinx." He watched her walk away confidently. Isaac shooed away the girls that approached after Jinx left, he was no longer interested in their company.

Jinx left immediately filled with pride for making her first ex-boyfriend jealous. She felt more desirable than any girl in that club and wanted to show off her confidence to Wally. Jinx left smirking glad she came back after all this time. Some memories were fun to revisit.

Lily watched Jinx leave from behind the bar. She glanced between her and Isaac while she left. Seeing him shoo away the girls almost made her happy, but knowing Jinx was on his mind again ruined it.

"Cocky bitch!" Lily snapped when Jinx left. Lily went to back office and picked up the phone. She quickly dialed a number and waited for an answer. In a moment she was saying "Hello this Lily, co-manager of Demon Den, you said to call if I saw who you're looking for?" The person she called spoke. "She came in tonight, and I'm certain she'll be coming back tomorrow night if you want to pick her up." They spoke again. "Yes, I understand. Thank you." Lily smiled wickedly and skipped out to see Isaac.

WWWWWWW

"He totally bought the story and were meeting again tomorrow night." Jinx remained in costume while she informed the Titans of her successful meeting.

"Good job Jinx." Robin congratulated her. "If this plan works out will be able to catch them in the act, and that'll be enough to catch PM19 unaware."

When the brief meeting had ended Jinx and Kid Flash headed off down the corridors to their rooms.

"See Jinx, you're already doing good being here." Wally commented.

Jinx grinned still happy from earlier. She tugged on Wally's arm and said "Come on, I feel like celebrating."

Wally took the hint and scooped her up rushing off to their rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you wearing?" Kid Flash asked staring at Jinx in the mirror.

"I'm pretty sure it's a dress Wally." Jinx answered sarcastically. She was pinning her back to put the blonde wig on again.

Wally frowned disapprovingly. It went above her knees higher than he would like. It was a black dress with a lacey skirt and a tight sweetheart neckline. The hose she wore with it made her legs seem more covered, but it also added to the allure. The boots were tough, black lace up ones. When the wig went on it was finally complete, except she forgot the ring. Jinx reached in her jewelry bow and pulled out the black rose ring.

He paid particular attention to when she put the ring on her finger. Wally noticed a happy reminiscent smile on her face, it bothered him.

There was no way he liked that she was dressing…seductively for her ex, but he accepted that it was part of luring the loser into the trap. That ring bothered him the most out of the entire ensemble. She kept it since she left Isaac and it makes her smile now still.

"I want to come with you tonight." He states.

Jinx stares at his serious reflection in the mirror. "It's not a good idea." She says.

"I don't like you going alone to meet this guy. What if tries to you know!"

"You mean what if he tries to take advantage of me?" Jinx eyes had narrowed. "I can't take care of myself thank you."

"Yeah I know you can!" He said vehemently turning away.

Jinx rolled her eyes. Wally was being a big baby. "You know I would never cheat on you." She pointed out annoyed that she had to point it out to him.

"I'll be fine Jinx. You don't you need to reassure me of anything! Look, just get ready and go and I'll see you later tonight." He walked through the door between their rooms. When she heard the lock snap, separating them completely, it made Jinx flinch. She sighed and turned back to her vanity table. She rested her forehead on her hands for a moment feeling stressed about this.

Tonight's meeting was incredibly important to get the evidence she needed to for a search and arrest warrant. Wally became moody after a meeting where she retold her actions to capture Isaac's attention and trust. Her flirting with him and his asking her stay the night overshadowed the fact that she managed to get out of there without ending up in a situation she wasn't interested in entering again.

Jinx knew Isaac would be more persistent with her tonight, but her quick thinking got her out of tougher situations than this.

She went through her jewelry box again looking for a particular necklace she hoped would help fix Wally's jealousy. Jinx pulled out a gold chain necklace with a golden bolt of lightning dangling on it. This was a secret piece of jewelry even Wally didn't know she had. Affection was not something she willingly displayed, but for this instance she would allow it.

WWWWWWWW

She entered the club as easily as the night before. Not seeing Lily anywhere nearby she approached Isaac immediately causing his girl's to be shooed away again.

"Jinxie!" He grinned mischievously at her. She was within enough reach that he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap. "How is my fair maiden tonight?" He cupped her face in his hand and stared at her face, but he had noticed her necklace and was trying to conceal his anger. "My other maidens bore me now that you've returned. You will keep me amused tonight I hope?"

Jinx smirked at him, but she couldn't refuse him right away, and if she used Wally as an excuse again he would become very suspicious. "I don't know Isaac." She got up from his lap. "I'm enjoying my infidelity, but I want to enjoy it with more male company than usual. Being so reckless does give me a high."

"Truly?" He sounded very annoyed. "And how long will that satisfy you?"

"Until one dominant male remains" She turned away from him. "If he doesn't keep my interest then I'll just toss him." Jinx left the challenge hovering in the air.

"You remain a flirt still." Isaac observed. "But I think that each one you come across will not be able to keep up with you, and then you'll come back to my side."

He was being very direct about his intentions. She didn't respond to his comment, but said she was going to find some boy to buy her a drink. That was an easy task she just had to approach the bar, and one guy immediately offered her one, but seeing the ring on her finger scared him off after he got her the drink.

Although she was there to gather evidence there was no way Isaac would offer any up right now. He was too focused on her. She needed to think of a way to get the evidence, but not get too deep into flirting with Isaac that he wouldn't let her say no to his advances after that.

Jinx suddenly caught sight of fire spurting out of one of the dancers mouths. She released that it was just alcohol and a lighter, but it inspired her with a brilliant idea. If the building were to catch on fire the drugs could be discovered by the police in the process, and it would be a perfectly legal collection of evidence against him. The only issue was setting the building on fire without killing anyone. There was one way, and it involved going down a path she hoped to avoid, but in this case she could stay away from the usual way it had gone in the past.

Jinx sighed and swallowed her drink down. She walked over to Isaac and kissed him on the cheek, and whispered in his ear "Tell everyone to leave for a party at the warehouse. I want to do this now."

Isaac snapped his fingers at once for his right-hand man to approach and take his orders. Within 15 minutes the place was empty except for her and Isaac, now totally alone.

WWWWWW

Raven was becoming very irritated with Kid Flash. He paced in the center of the main room in a continuous circle burning his steps into the carpet. Starfire was attempting to comfort her stressed friend by offering him numerous distractions such as playing video games or watching TV. Beast Boy and Cyborg continued to provoke his stress by speaking of Jinx and that Isaac boy together right then and there. That only made Wally sweat more and want to check up her on her immediately.

"Kid Flash?" Raven asked a red vein bulging out of her forehead. "Jinx is completely fine, so quit burning up our rug."

He looked down at the carpet and realized then what he had inadvertently done. "Sorry Raven. I'm a little anxious I guess." He tried to laugh it off.

"The only thing to worry about is if Jinx can't get the evidence tonight." Robin said going over some files on the computer. "If she keeps visiting the club we'll be found out soon enough."

They were interrupted by the flashing red alarm. On the main computer popped up the report that required they're help.

"It's a fire." Robin informed everyone. "A fire randomly started at…the Demon Den!"

"What?" Kid Flash looked at the screen worried for his girlfriend's life. "I'll meet you guy's there!" He called before dashing off. He slowed down when he began coughing breathing in the smoke that filled the surroundings. Kid Flash saw the firemen soaking the building in water. He approached one of them standing near the truck.

"Did everyone escape from the building?" Kid Flash inquired.

"We saved the only living person from the building. He's in the ambulance he inhaled too much smoke and will need to go to the hospital."

"What about a girl?"

The fireman looked grim. "We found a body in there too, but it was burnt beyond recognition. One guy said that the deceased was wearing heals so he assumed it was girl. We can't remove her until the fire is out though." He paused. "Did you know the girl?"

Wally looked away. "Yeah…" He said distantly. "I think that was my girlfriend in there."

"What was she doing in there?"

"Undercover business, finding evidence to prove they had drugs circulating in the club." His answers were robotic. Wally felt a tear springing up from his eye.

"We did smell something sweet in there. It's probably the drugs; in the end they were discovered."

His voice was breaking when he said the last thing. "She would've wanted that!" Kid Flash ran off then back to the tower; there was no way they could have left yet.

He entered the garage and found them loading themselves into the car.

"Kid Flash what has happened?" Starfire asked. When she saw his expression she became more worried. "Something is not well."

Kid Flash told them what he discovered at the scene. Starfire cried when she heard of the burnt body, but everyone else was skeptical.

"If the body couldn't be recognized as her we can't say it is Jinx." Cyborg said to Kid Flash.

"She would have contacted us by now." Kid Flash said harshly unable to except false hope. "We'll go back and wait until we can identify the…" he almost said body, but he caught himself "to identify her." No one would try to broach the subject again. Kid Flash was grieving and could not change his mind's view from what he believed.

WWWWWWW

_Finally! Sorry this took awhile to update! I had it done awhile go but FanFiction wasn't working with me at the time. My apologies for ending this at a cliffhanger._


	5. Chapter 5

Kid Flash watched the news report until dawn after coming back from the Demon Den. They were going to announce the identity of the bodies found any minute and he wanted to be there for the confirmation that Jinx was… He could not think of it yet until the report aired.

Everyone kept a safe ten foot radius away from him. They all stayed to see the report as well, but speaking to Wally now was unwise. Raven and Beast Boy cleaned the kitchen to occupy themselves and Cyborg and Robin continued to quietly work on the Demon Den case. Wally watched the television without blinking for minutes at times to see the report.

"It's on!" Wally finally called saying something for the first time that morning.

They dropped their tasks and gathered with Wally in front of TV to hear the coroner speak.

"The body found in the night club, Demon Den, has now been identified by the city coroner, Amanda Walsh." A reporter informed them. "Walsh discovered identity by physical factors that were then connected to the victim's profile in past criminal records."

_God…_ Wally thought. _She's being remembered as a criminal._

"The police reports identify the young woman as Lily Rose."

"What?" Beast Boy shouted.

Kid Flash inhaled a breath.

Robin and Cyborg gaped openly.

Raven's eyes widened.

"Lily Rose, the hostess at Demon Den, had cosmetic surgery to implant vampire fangs on her canines. This immediately identified-."

"Wait a minute." Cyborg interrupted the rest of the report. "If that's not Jinx then where the heck is she?"

Wally was shaking his head. "She would've called or comeback by now."

Robin stood up. "Then this case is bigger than we expected."

Sudden static on the TV further confirmed his statement when two odd figures appeared on the screen.

The news report had been replaced by a live viral feed. On the screen were two people who the Titan's noticed immediately had similar appearances to Jinx, but no bubble-gum hair. Their skin was as grey as hers, but their hair was bright blue with matching eyes; a young man and woman that also dressed in dark apparel like Jinx.

"Hellooo! Jump Cityyy!" The girl yelled. "Do not be alarmed! This threatening message is intended for only one person!" She held up her forefinger and waggled it to explain clearly.

"Only one? Is this actually for us?" Beast Boy asked.

"It has to be-." Raven began telling him before the blue-haired woman cut her off.

"Casper?" She called. "You have to negotiate with us now!"

There was silence in the main room.

"Who the heck's Casper?" Cyborg said.

"Casper we have the girl, and do not doubt we are willing to start the torture if you don't show up in the next hour!"

"The girl?" Robin picked up on that part.

"Oh right…" The girl said after the man that looked like her twin whispered something in her ear. "Titan's" She addressed them directly. "Please don't trouble yourselves with this little dispute. This is only a simple territory claim we are negotiating at the moment. Your friend will be fine if Casper does his part." She placed a hand over her mouth realizing she made a mistake. "Oops…I shouldn't have said friend." The girl still shrugged and said "Oh well…the more I kill the happier my day!" The video cut off then returning the TV back to static.

WWWWWW

Jinx was the hostage of the two freaks on the television, that was evident, but who was Casper. When their broadcast ended Cyborg immediately began to trace the signal to find out where it came from. He found it coming from a factory in the middle of the industrial park.

Wally left as soon as he knew where Jinx was, he had no time to wait if torture was involved. He ran over the bay to reach the factory in the quickest time possible. He only slowed down when he neared the factory.

_One of them will be looking out for uninvited guests, and I bet they won't give them much warning to leave._

He approached the factory carefully planning to go in through one of the walls, and go from bottom to top till he found Jinx. One wall looked promising however someone foresaw his intention.

A blue-hilted knife flew out of nowhere and jammed in between the bricks.

Kid Flash jumped back and saw the blue-haired girl perched on one of the crates, polishing an identical blade.

"Tsk…tsk." The girl said. "Such a bad boy! Running to thy ladies rescue!" She sighed dramatically. "Too bad you'll have to keep her waiting." Her fingers snapped creating blue sparks that sent the knife she held flying right at him.

He dodged immediately however her blade grazed his cheek making a thin slit that began to bleed. Kid Flash touched his face flabbergasted by the speed of the knife.

The girl grinned and hopped off the crate. "This will be fun. Cutting up my victim to the point where no one will recognize you."

WWWWWW

_How the hell is this possible! _Jinx squirmed trying to free herself, but her body was pressed down by the chain wrapped around her. For the first time in her life Jinx realized she had a weakness, an iron chain. What was odd was that just laying it on top of her made her feel like she was in a straitjacket.

"It's useless." Her male captor said. "If you hurt yourself before Casper comes it may make things more difficult."

"Like I care!" She shrieked at him. "I don't give a damn about this Casper!" Jinx continued to struggle under the chains.

He shrugged and watched her writhe on the ground. "Find by me. I'm enjoying this little spectacle."

"Pervert!" She shouted hearing his revolting tone. Jinx wished now she had worn more modest clothing last night. She was still in her black dress except for now it was dirtier. The one thing missing was her wig which meant her hair was now completely loose.

"You truly are a beauty." He began saying. "I wish we had more women like you around. It gets boring being an endangered species, don't you think?"

Jinx ignored him with strained effort, and continued trying to escape.

"I asked a question you know." He was annoyed by her insolence. He knelt by her and grabbed her hair tightly. "Aren't you tired of being a member of an endangered species?"

They way he asked it made her realize they may be more similar than she could tell, but she would not give in to his pestering.

He punched her in the face after she kept silent for one whole minute.

Jinx did not cry when the pain spread over her cheek.

"You need to learn to listen to me, and since Casper's late I can begin torture." Blue sparks flew from his raised hand, and when he slapped her it felt like he actually was burning her skin.

_If his powers are the same as mine he could torture me pretty badly. Definitely leave some scars, but he won't kill me. I wonder why that is?_

_ At least Headmaster taught me never to break. _She let her mind go purposefully numb to escape the pain he afflicted on her.

WWWWWWW

The girl laughed merrily seeing the Titan's hide from her blades.

"You can't hide forever!" She was enjoying this, but she needed to regroup with her brother soon. "When I break through your hiding places you will die!" Blue sparks flew to the crate Kid Flash was hiding behind causing it to collapse completely. He was panting badly since he ran out of juice, and now he was facing assured death.

She snickered prepared to send her knives flying at the fatal spots; she favored the heart the most.

Raven's shield covered him, but the blades kept trying to drill their way through.

"Kid Flash, get away! I can't hold it!" Raven shouted.

Kid Flash was too weak and needed to stay still to recuperate. "I can't move yet!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" The girl laughed hysterically. "Useless!"

"Not quite."

It was then the girl froze hearing the voice at the behind her. The Titan's felt it was safe enough to peek out and see who was speaking. They looked as the girl turned to see the new arrival.

"Casper, I see that you have arrived." She sounded very aggravated.

"I'm sure that is very clear Scythe." The young man answered. "My point in coming is to tell you Scorch returned to your master, and you best join him."

Scythe bared her teeth at him almost growling. "I'll assume our claim was accepted?"

"Rejected." Casper said bluntly.

She fully growled frustrated. "Next time I'll cut up her face!" Then she disappeared leaving behind crackling blue sparks where she had stood.

"Who the heck are you?" Cyborg stared at the man who wore black from bottom up. Starting with leather shoes, then dress pants, a black dress shirt, and on top he covered his hair with a black ski cap. Not only that, but he was also wearing sunglasses.

Casper looked at him and stared at him very sternly for a moment. "You are not qualified to know."

"What the heck are you saying?" Cyborg detected an insult.

Casper turned away and looked around for a moment before speaking. "She should be here soon."

"Who?" Beast Boy asked.

Before an answered could be deflected by Casper again a white light enveloped them and when faded revealed the main room.

"Woah!" Beast Boy shouted. "How did you do that?"

"Kana brought you here."

Then they realized another person was there with holding something big bundled in a blanket. This new person wore the complete opposite color of Casper. Her dress was white and shapeless like a priest's robe, and her long hair matched the color as did her eyes.

Kana was kneeling in the center of the circle that formed when they appeared in the room. She was singing and stroking something pink in the bundle she held.

"What is she…doing?" Robin said first.

"She is in pain." Kana told him. "I am healing her."

"Jinx?" Wally nearly lunged himself at the bundle to pull down the cover.

Before he could Casper grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the ground. "Do not interrupt the process!"

"Let go!" Kid Flash needed to see her. He was ready to vibrate through the guy's hand and burn him in the process by doing so.

"Wally…?"

Casper looked over his shoulder to the bundle where the voice came from. Kid Flash strained his neck to try and see however Casper had an incredibly strong grip.

"Is she all right?" Casper asked Kana. He let Kid Flash go so he could turn around and kneel next to Kana. Kid Flash was angrier with this guy than he had ever been with anyone; although he was not the only one in the room aggravated by this person.

Kid Flash dismissed the possibility of being nearly strangled again and knelt close to Jinx too.

"Jinx?" He asked. "Are you alright?"

Kana began speaking to Casper "The flesh wounds will take awhile to heal; at this point she needs to rest."

"Can I see Jinx?" Kid Flash felt shunted to the side.

Casper turned and looked him in the eyes. "What is your relationship with her?"

That nearly blew him away. "Excuse me? You're the stranger in this situation. What is your relationship with Jinx?"

"I understand you two formed a partnership a year ago." Casper ignored Kid Flash's question. "However I do not have detail about the full extent of that relationship. I can infer though from your over protectiveness there is more to it than fighting crime."

"What business do you have taking care of my girlfriend?" Kid Flash snapped.

"Ahhh…so I'm right." Casper began contemplating this silently.

Kid Flash waited till he said what was on his mind.

"She could do better." Casper decided then he turned back to Kana. "Take her to her room."

"Yes Casper." Kana disappeared with Jinx another flash of white light.

Kid Flash wanted to run to where Jinx and Kana went, but Casper stopped him.

"There is nothing to worry about Wallace. You can trust Kana she has served my family for a very long time." Casper was making himself comfortable in the swivel chair by the computer.

"My name is Kid Flash!"

"Jinx calls you Wally? Isn't that short for Wallace?"

"Kid Flash, don't answer that." Raven ordered stepping into the discussion. "You owe us an explanation of why you're here, and what you have to do with Jinx." Raven addressed Casper.

"Why?" Casper wondered.

Raven almost smiled. "A man that appears with a fairy taking care of Jinx is an odd thing to find. Especially since fairies aren't suppose to exist."

Everyone stared at her thinking she was spouting nonsense, except for Casper who began smiling.

"You identified Kana as a fairy without ever meeting one?"

"I have read stories…legends about ancient races. One was about the race that created happiness and sadness, light and darkness, and good and evil. They were called the Fae."

"I know of these stories." Casper replied. "And the never ending battle to tilt the scales into prosperity, or headlong into chaos."

"If you and Kana are both of the Fae what does that make Jinx?" Raven now revealed her major question.

Casper's smugness added away while he thought of the answer to that question. He removed his sunglasses and then slowly took off his hat.

The Titan's saw magenta eyes, and soft pink hair identical to their wounded comrade.

"It makes her an abandoned fairy, and I the older brother, who ensures that no evil of our lost world harms her."


End file.
